disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the Sea
"Under the Sea" is a song from Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid, composed by Alan Menken with lyrics by Howard Ashman. The song was performed in the film by Samuel E. Wright. The track won the Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1989. The song is a plea by the crab Sebastian imploring Ariel to remain sea-bound, and resist her desire to become a human in order to spend her life with Prince Eric, with whom she has fallen in love. Sebastian warns of the struggles of human life while at the same time expounding the benefits of a care-free life underwater. However, Ariel manages to sneak off with the aid of Flounder just before Sebastian's finale. In 2007, the Broadway musical version uses this as the featured production number with the role of Sebastian played by Tituss Burgess. Because Burgess is a tenor (unlike the baritone Wright), the key of the song was raised from B-flat to D. The placing of the song is also moved to after the scene in which King Triton destroys Ariel's collection of "human stuff", where the purpose of the song was to cheer Ariel up. In The Lion King, It is also used after Scar tells Zazu to sing something a little bouncy in it. Lyrics The Broadway version of "Under the Sea" takes place after Ariel's grotto has been destroyed. Sebastian uses the song to cheer Ariel up. A reprise of the song is played when Ariel leaves Sebastian. SEBASTIAN (spoken): (spoken) Ariel, listen to me The human world, it's a mess Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there (sung) The seaweed is always greener In someone else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you looking for? Under the sea, under the sea Darling its better down where its wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we're devoting full time to floating Under the sea Down here all the fish is happy As after the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad cause they're in the bowl The fish in the bowl is lucky They're in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who goin' be on the plate? Wo-no, under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles Under the sea Under the sea Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here Naturally (Under the sea) Even the sturgeon and the ray They get the urge and start to play We've got the spirit, you've got to hear it Under the sea The lute play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (yeah) The ray, he can play the lings on the strings The trout acting out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at And oh, that blowfish blow! (instrumental) Ah, under the sea (under the sea) Under the sea (under the sea) When the sardine begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got, a lot of sand? We've got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here cutting a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here know how to wail here That's why it's hotter under the water Yeah, we in luck here down under the muck here Under the sea Under the sea! Reprise SEBASTIAN & SEA CREATURES The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul SEBASTIAN Yes he is. SEBASTIAN & SEA CREATURES The ray, he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin? out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it?s at An' oh, that blowfish blow! Under the sea Under the sea When the sardine begin the beguine It?s music to me What do they got, a lot of sand? We got a hot crustacean band SEBASTIAN & SEA CREATURES Each little clam here know how to jam here, Under the sea Each little slug here cutting a rug here, Under the sea We got a hot crustacean band here, Under the sea Each little snail here know how to wail here That?s why it?s hotter under the water Ya, we in luck here down in the muck here Under the? See, child, that?s what I?m talking about! You got to put your back into it. Ariel! Hello? Uh oh. Video Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Content Category:The Lion King songs